A New Leaf
by AndreeaRaducan
Summary: AU. Just when she thinks she's hit rock bottom, someone steps into Jennifer Jareau's life and turns it all around.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I was watching 'Bridesmaids' and was seriously inspired, and had to write it down before I forgot. If you're perceptive, you'll be able to pick up where the inspiration came from.**

**AU, no Will or Henry, everything else is the same. Set during season 6.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

"I really want you to leave, but I don't know how to say it without sounding like a dick"

Those were the words that broke her. That made Jennifer Jareau realise that now was the time to stop putting up with all that crap. For nearly a year, she had been in and out of various types of relationships. Never abusive, but usually with worthless low life's who just wanted her for a good roll in the hay, and then kicked her out the door. And now, she had reached her breaking point. Jackson Theroux was nothing but a self absorbed prick, who wanted JJ for show, and for sex.

Half buttoning her shirt, JJ grabbed her phone and her purse off of the kitchen table.

"JJ, wait," Jackson called out, stumbling into a pair of tracksuit pants as he attempted to follow the woman he affectionately called his 'fuck buddy', down the hallway. Finally catching up to her, he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch me!" JJ yelled, yanking her arm free of his grasp.

"JJ, just listen, I can explain"

"Don't you dare call me that. You've used me, you've treated me like nothing but shit that you stepped in, and now, you want me to listen. Well, listen to me. Fuck you, I hope you die in a hole somewhere desolate," JJ shot back angrily. Slamming his own front door in his face, JJ stormed down the driveway to her car. It was late at night, maybe half ten. Throwing her purse and phone onto the passenger seat, JJ got in the car, started the ignition, and drove off as fast as she dared.

Out on the highway, still miles from her house (as Jackson lived in DC, and JJ lived in Virginia), it started to pour with rain. And then, her fuel gauge began to beep, signalling she only had a few kilometres left in the tank. JJ groaned. Her life could not have possibly been worse at that moment. Her love life was nothing but a string of broken relationships that left her with nothing but a multiple times broken heart and a built in magnet for douche bags. She hated her job at the Pentagon. She felt like the sneered upon rookie, who was laughed at behind her back, plus, she wasn't helping anyone there, like she used to in the BAU. Financially, she wasn't doing so well either. She was beginning to struggle to pay the mortgage every month, plus her credit card debt was stacking up. Her position at the Pentagon made good pay, but every fortnight, right before she got paid, something would happen that would bleed her bank account dry. One time, she got hacked, another, she had to pay for smash repair after an idiot hit her car in the parking lot at the local shopping centre. It was never ending.

And now, she was stuck out on a highway, in the middle of the night, in the pouring rain, with little to no fuel. And no signal on her phone.

Pulling her car over to the side of the road, JJ stopped next to the edge of a bridge, and turned off the ignition. Getting out, she walked to the wall of the bridge, and placed her hands flat on the top of the wall, which came to about her waist. Looking over, she listened as water rushed underneath her, flowing quickly with the rain. Her hair was already plastered to her face, her clothes soaked through to the skin. Hoisting herself up, she sat on the top of the wall, her knees drawn up to her chest. Tears escaped from her eyes, but mingled with the rainwater running down her face, therefore, she didn't register them. How had her life somehow gone down the shitter? How had it possibly gotten so bad?

All JJ wanted, more than anything, was someone who was going to be there at the end of the day, hold her while she cried, and tell her that everything was going to be ok, that it would all work out in the end. She hadn't had someone like that since...well, she couldn't even remember anymore. Instead, she went home every night, more often than not to a dark, empty house, and an empty bed, unless she was with one of the dickheads she had made the mistake of calling her boyfriend.

Her life had started to spiral downwards ever since she was forced to take the promotion to the Pentagon. After that, she had rarely seen any of her old teammates, even if she wanted to. The last time she'd seen any of them had been just over six months earlier, when she'd had coffee with Penelope. After taking the promotion unwillingly, the money problems had quickly followed. It seemed as though bad luck had followed her for the last year or so. The relationship issue had started with the egotistical, stuck up, Adam Hillerich. After using JJ for money and sex, he tossed her to the curb. As did all the other douche bags; Tyler Marone, Brett Garich, Dylan Sharreton, Jamie Hill, and of course, Jackson Theroux. Thinking about the amount of relationships she'd had within the year, JJ felt like a slut. But also knew that it wasn't her fault the guys were such losers in the first place. Her job was nearly as bad as the relationships. All the women there were bitches, and every second guy tried to hit on her. All the other guys just ignored the fact that she existed. Looking at it, JJ thought it resembled high school. As well as the fact that her boss there was a world class asshole, and she was positive that the senior members of her department laughed at her when she wasn't looking.

All Jennifer Jareau wanted was her old life back.

**A/N: Somewhat short start, but I hope you like it!**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, this is a little bit of a drama now, kind of like those horrible romantic soppy dramas that I see all the time in the video store where I work. But I don't want this to be horrible and soppy, so I'll try my hardest.**

**This is set literally a month after 'Lauren', so Emily won't be in it for a while yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

The rain was continuing to hammer down on JJ as she sat there on the side of the road. She'd lost track of how long she'd been there. She sat there, frozen, not moving. Having cried all the tears she possibly could, JJ was intent on staying there, with the irrational thought that she could sit on that bridge until her life got better.

Or until her car magically filled itself up with fuel.

JJ was so numb to feeling, she didn't register that her skin was freezing cold, that she was soaked right through. What was left of her mascara after her night with Jackson had given in to the water, and was running down her cheeks.

She didn't register when someone pulled up behind her car, and stopped the ignition. It was only when the heavy clunk of the car door closing sounded that she finally broke her gaze.

"Uh, Miss? Are...are you ok?" someone called. JJ realised that the voice sounded pleasantly familiar.

"Is there, uh, anything...I can do to help?" the person continued. JJ turned slowly, her eyes falling upon someone who she knew. Someone who would make that shitty day better.

"JJ?" Spencer Reid said, obviously surprised, and concerned as to why his former colleague was sitting on a bridge in the middle of the night, in the pouring rain. "What are you doing?"

"Wallowing," JJ mumbled, resting her chin on her arms, which were folded across her still drawn knees. Spencer moved closer, and suddenly the rain had stopped hitting JJ. She realised he was holding his umbrella over her.

"Why?" Spencer asked, concern flooding his voice. JJ shrugged as best she could, feeling more tears approaching.

"Because my life sucks. I contemplated throwing myself off this bridge," JJ admitted. Why lie, when he could read her like a book anyway?

"Don't do that," Spencer said quickly.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," JJ challenged.

"Because that would be a waste of a beautiful life," Spencer said warmly. JJ's eyes filled with tears as her heart swelled. He always said the sweetest things...why couldn't the pricks she had dated be more like Spencer?

"My life is hardly beautiful right now," JJ choked, fixing her gaze on the river below her so she wouldn't have to look into Spencer's eyes.

"JJ, can I ask why you didn't 'wallow' at home?"

"Because my car has six kilometres of gas in it, and I can hardly afford anything anymore, because shit keeps happening to me, and practically closes my bank account!" JJ exclaimed, bursting into tears. She sobbed on the verge of hysterically for what felt like ages. She didn't notice when Spencer wrapped his warm hand around her ice cold hand, and gently tugged.

"Let me take you home, JJ-"

"My car-"

"We can come back for it tomorrow. With gas"

JJ allowed Spencer to assist her off the wall, tears still pouring down her cheeks. Spencer shrugged his coat off, and draped it around her shoulders.

"You're freezing, JJ, how long have you been out here?" he asked as he led her to his car.

"I don't know," JJ mumbled. Still compliant to his gentle tugs and nudges, she slid into the passenger seat of his car, surprisingly grateful for the sudden warmth.

She rested her head against the window, finally noticing how tired she was. Vowing to rest for just a minute, she closed her eyes, able to relax, and feel some sense of relief as Spencer drove to her home in Virginia.

xxx

Pulling into JJ's driveway, Spencer looked over at JJ, who was asleep, slumped against the window, her face pale from a combination of exhaustion and cold. Sitting silently for a moment, he reached over and gently shook her shoulder.

"JJ," he said softly. JJ stirred, momentarily forgetting where she was. Then her memories came flooding back, reminding her of her horrible evening. Sitting up straighter, and glancing at Spencer, she half smiled.

"Thanks for bringing me home, Spence," she said, somewhat sadly, her eyes downcast.

"Well, I wasn't going to drive off and leave you sitting on that bridge," Spencer joked. JJ grinned slightly, grabbing her purse and her phone from the dashboard.

"JJ...I know this is a stupid question...are you alright?" Spencer asked gently. JJ shrugged half heartedly.

"I'll be ok," she said, so quietly that Spencer wasn't sure if she'd spoken. Opening the door, she got out of the car, and walked quickly through the pouring rain to her front door. Spencer sat for a moment, before coming to his senses and following her to the door.

"JJ," he called out, running up to the shelter of her front porch. JJ turned just as she slid the key into the lock.

"Tomorrow's Saturday. Neither of us are working, why don't we go and get your car, and then...uh... go out for l-lunch or, um, or something?" Spencer asked, kicking himself for stammering on the last part. JJ stared at her cold, clasped hands for minute, before looking up at her best friend.

"Yeah...I'd like that. Lunch sounds good," she said finally. Spencer smiled.

"Great. I'll, uh, come get you at 10, or when-whenever works for you? So we can get your car?"

"Ok"

"Oh, and JJ? If you need...anything at all between now and then, just...call me. No matter what time," Spencer said gently. JJ nodded, shivering slightly in the cold air. Spencer took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Things do get better, JJ...even when it feels like they won't"

xxx

JJ grabbed her jacket and her bag just as Spencer knocked on the front door. Opening the door, she was pleasantly surprised to find him standing there in jeans, a button down shirt, and his usual pair of Converse sneakers.

"Hey, Spence," she said, smiling. He looked cute. That shirt showed off the muscles in his chest and upper arms he had gained from his time on crutches, and his jeans were tight in all the right places. JJ felt a blush creeping up her cheeks at the thought, and quickly shook off the thoughts.

"You look really nice, JJ," he said as she stepped out the front door, locking it behind her.

"A far cry from last night, I'll bet," she replied, walking beside Spencer to his car.

"You look beautiful in any circumstances," Spencer complimented, walking around and opening the passenger door for her. He turned a little pink as soon as the words had left his mouth.

"You're just saying that," JJ said quickly, blushing. He really was too sweet.

"No, I'm not. It's true," Spencer said, sliding into the driver's seat. JJ raised her eyebrows, smirking slightly.

"I'll believe you this time"

xxx

After getting some gas in a can, and returning to get JJ's car (which luckily hadn't been boosted), they headed off to a large shopping mall to get some lunch. Spencer had suggested a nice restaurant that he frequented, and JJ had agreed.

JJ blushed as she rifled through her purse after they had sat down at their table. Before she could speak, Spencer placed his hand over hers.

"My treat," he said gently.

"No, Spence, I can pay-" JJ started to protest.

"JJ, I don't mind. Really," Spencer insisted. JJ sighed, wishing she wasn't in this situation.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Spencer nodded, smiling warmly. He could see her embarrassment, and the way she tried to hide it. All he knew was that everyone struggled financially at some point in their lives. Spencer just wanted JJ to feel like she wasn't on her own, as he could tell that was how she was feeling.

xxx

After their orders arrived (a Caesar salad for JJ, a steak sandwich for Spencer), conversation began to flow freely. JJ found that she was actually enjoying herself, a feeling which had been a rarity in the last year. They talked and laughed about Morgan's latest antics (which made JJ feel a pang of sadness, as she missed the BAU), about the people who JJ worked with, their neighbours, the worst movies they'd seen since they last saw each other, really anything that popped into their minds became a topic of conversation.

"Did you see that movie '_Horrible Bosses_'?" JJ asked, half laughing. Spencer grinned.

"I was very surprised that none of the bosses were called Erin Strauss," he joked, making JJ laugh.

"She should've been a character, for sure," JJ continued. Spencer pretended to glance around nervously.

"Don't talk too loudly. She might have me bugged," he said seriously. JJ laughed again, almost choking on her lemonade.

"What about that movie '_Super 8_'?" she said. Spencer rolled his eyes, making JJ giggle.

"That was ridiculous. None of that was theoretically possible"

"Neither was Gregory, the navigation system in _'Horrible Bosses'_!"

"That'll be possible in a few years"

"Oh, sure"

"It will!"

"Uh huh," JJ played along, raising her eyebrows and nodding.

"Eat your salad," Spencer pouted, making her laugh again.

"Seen any good movies that are 'theoretically correct'?" JJ teased. Spencer shot her a look, earning himself a grin.

"No. All movies these days are just ridiculous"

"You had to have seen one you liked"

"'_Pandorum'_"

"Really? A sci-fi- wait, stupid question," JJ teased. Spencer looked slightly shocked, but was grinning all the same.

Once they'd finished, they sat and talked for a little longer, before paying the bill, and leaving the restaurant. They wandered around the mall for a while, just window shopping, and talking.

As they were walking back out to their cars, JJ stopped Spencer.

"Spence...did you want to come over for dinner?" she asked, hoping he'd say yes. She could definitely use the company.

"Well...sure, JJ. I'd like that," Spencer replied. JJ smiled, the sense of loneliness, that had been settling in her stomach, lifting.

**A/N: I'm so annoyed by the review system. It won't let me see the reviews for this story, so I have to go and check them through my email. I've actually emailed fanfiction support and complained, because it's been happening for over 24 hours.**

**Please leave a review! (For me to check through email...)**

**SQ215 xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, so just to straighten stuff out, that I probably should have explained in Chapter 1.**

**Emily is 'dead'. JJ and Hotch obviously know. I'm not going to have Reid cry to JJ just yet, because I'm taking this in a different direction. This is set before JJ goes back to BAU, obviously.**

**I'm going to try and keep each chapter relatively close together, chronologically. Not like in Compass, where one chapter starts where the other left off, and then the next one is three months later. Although, later on, I may start to leave gaps between the end of one and the start of the next, otherwise it'll end up being 800 chapters long.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Criminal Minds.**

Spencer watched as JJ moved swiftly around her kitchen, adding things to the frypan that was sizzling on the stove, chopping vegetables for a salad. Even though she had explained to Spencer that he shouldn't expect a gourmet meal, whatever she was cooking smelt bloody delicious.

"Spence, can you please have a look in the fridge? There should be a bottle of wine in there," JJ asked as she stirred the contents of the frypan. Spencer straightened up from where he was leaning on the bench, and moved to JJ's fridge.

"You told me not to expect gourmet, but whatever you're making smells like it could be served on board the _Queen Mary 2_," he told her, his voice muffled as his head was in the fridge.

"Really?" JJ asked, that familiar blush creeping up her cheeks again. Spencer stood up, a bottle of wine in his hand.

"Really"

xxx

They sat down to a meal of pasta and salad. The pasta had been tossed through the frypan with the onions, giving it a nice crispy flavour. According to JJ, it was something her grandmother used to do, and it always tasted fantastic.

"You know, you didn't have to invite me to dinner," Spencer said in between mouthfuls. JJ shrugged.

"I know. But you bought my lunch, I cooked your dinner. Fair?" she replied. Spencer grinned.

"Definitely"

xxx

JJ curled up under the covers that night, feeling a lot better than she had in previous days. Spencer had taken away her sense of loneliness. After dinner, she had convinced him to watch a movie, _Paul_, which, with its combined comedy and science fiction, they could both enjoy. JJ had laughed hysterically at the crude humour, while Spencer had been slightly shocked. He had only ever watched science fiction, or mild comedy, meaning he wasn't very used to the swearing and innuendos that filled every ticking second of _Paul_.

When the movie had finished, Spencer had gone home, leaving JJ in a much better state than the previous night. The lonely feeling wasn't as strong that night, but another feeling had settled in.

Spencer.

He was sweet, cute, adorably awkward, and even more adorable when he was flustered. Not to mention damn hot in that button down shirt and jeans. JJ hadn't realised until now, but it seemed like she had some feelings for the young genius.

xxx

JJ sat at her desk in the Pentagon, wishing for her shift to end. Earlier, her boss had taken being an ass to a whole new level.

"_Jareau!" Simmons yelled. JJ walked as quickly as possible to his office._

"_Yes, sir?"_

"_What the hell is this? You've missed a whole section in this report!"_

"_I wasn't given the resources necessary to complete that section"_

"_Well, find them, and finish it! Now!"_

Putting her pen down, JJ sat back in her chair, sighing. Her phone buzzed suddenly against the wooden surface of her desk. Picking it up, she answered the call.

"Jennifer Jareau"

"JJ, it's Reid"

"Spence, hi"

"Are you ok?"

"How did you know I wasn't?"

"Lucky guess"

"My boss," JJ started, checking out the window into the hall, and lowering her voice "is a first class asshole, and pay day's coming up"

"Ah," Spencer replied knowingly. JJ had filled him in on her financial and work issues. She hadn't yet explained to him the relationship side of things, because every single relationship had turned out to be purely sexual in nature (and Spencer was awkward when it came to anything sexual), and she didn't want to throw that upon him as well.

xxx

JJ was drying some dishes from her dinner when someone knocked on the door. Putting the dish down, she walked to the front door, and pulled it open. The angry, used feeling immediately returned when she saw who was standing on the other side.

Jackson.

"What makes you think I'm going to talk to you?" she said dryly. Jackson shrugged.

"I'm irresistible," he said seriously. JJ half laughed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You're a dick," she replied.

"That wants to be sucked"

"Get off my property"

"JJ, just hear me out, ok? Can I please come inside?" Jackson asked. JJ turned her back, leaving the door open. Jackson followed her inside, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Make it quick, I have much more important things to be doing," JJ said, leaning on the back of a chair.

"What could be more important than me?" Jackson asked. JJ raised an eyebrow.

"Scrubbing my toilet is more important than you"

"Nice. Real classy"

"Last time I checked, 'class' wasn't in your vocabulary. I wasn't even sure you knew what that was, Jackson"

"JJ, I never got to tell you before you stormed out of my house...I love you"

"That's total bullshit, we both know that"

"How is that so?"

JJ looked up, half laughing as she spoke.

"You tell me that you love me, in the hopes that you're going to get a good fuck afterwards! You're a using, lying, insensitive piece of shit!"

"You're a stuck up, moody, useless bitch!"

"Yeah, just a minute ago I was the love of your life"

"I never said that!"

Spencer got out of the car, hurrying up JJ's driveway to escape the cool evening air. Someone else's car was parked beside his, and as he approached the front door, shouts and insults came flying to his ears.

"JJ?" he called out, reaching for the handle, finding the door unlocked. Opening it, he stepped inside, and moved towards the arguing voices.

"I wanted a relationship, Jackson! Not a guy who was going to call me at three in the morning because he needed 'relief'!"

"I hate commitment!"

"Yeah, I can see that, you prick!"

"What's going on here?" Spencer cut in. JJ turned, immediately looking worried. Jackson looked at JJ, livid.

"Spence," JJ said nervously.

"You replaced me already!"

"I'm not replacing you! You were never good enough to count anyway!"

"JJ, who is this?" Spencer asked. JJ opened her mouth to speak, but was cut short by Jackson.

"I'm her fuck buddy," Jackson growled. JJ immediately swung around, punching Jackson in the face. Jackson stumbled back, blood spurting from his now broken nose.

"You little slut!" he yelled. Spencer panicked as Jackson flew across the room, slapping JJ across the face and slamming her up against the wall.

"Get off of her!" Spencer yelled courageously, pushing Jackson off of JJ with a surprising strength he didn't know he had. Jackson let go of JJ, but turned and smashed his fist into Spencer's cheek and nose.

"Spence!" JJ screamed, as her best friend fell to the ground. Jackson kicked Spencer in the stomach, and slapped him once more for good measure, before storming out of the house. JJ collapsed to her knees beside Spencer, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Spencer coughed, gasping for air as pain ripped through his chest and abdomen.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't think he was going to flip out like that," JJ said apologetically, cupping his cheek in her hand.

"Are...you ok?" Spencer choked out. JJ fought off a smile. Spencer was more worried about her than himself. Such a gentleman.

"Me? I'm fine. Nothing but a bruise," she said gently. Spencer nodded as best he could, content with her answer.

"Let's get you up," JJ said warmly. Carefully and gently, she helped him into a sitting position, noticing when he winced. Holding onto his arm, she gently pulled him the rest of the way into a standing position. Spencer clutched his stomach as JJ led him to the kitchen bench, where she made him sit on a counter stool while she got the first aid kit.

"Who was he?" he asked, able to breathe easier by now. JJ reached up to the top of her fridge, pulling down the first aid kit.

"Just an asshole I used to date," she said as she came back to the bench. Spencer raised an eyebrow, making JJ sigh.

"Ok...I've had issues with guys for about a year. Every single one of them turned out to be a prick, wanting me for nothing more than money and sex, and then tossing me to the curb. Jackson was exactly the same. The night you found me on the bridge? I had been at Jackson's house, and he had told to me to leave. I'd had enough of dealing with all that crap, which is why I wound up on that bridge," JJ explained simply.

"He called you his...," Spencer trailed off, not really wanting to say the last part.

"Fuck buddy? That's a pet name coming from him...from now on, I'm going to try to make things work out better for me. I might hold off the dating for a while, I don't know," JJ said, shrugging. She slowly rifled through the first aid kit, her hair falling like a curtain in front of her face. Spencer watched her, feeling a pang of guilt. On her left cheekbone, a large purple bruise was already blossoming from where Jackson had slapped her. He wished he could've protected her from that.

JJ glanced up, smiling when she caught Spencer watching her. Lifting something from the kit, she walked around to his side of the bench.

"Ok, hold still," she instructed, unwrapping what looked like a wipe. Oh no...not those...

"Ow, JJ! That stings!" Spencer yelped as JJ pressed it to the cut above his lip.

"Sit still, you big baby, this won't take long," JJ laughed, holding it down to the cut again. Spencer squirmed, his lip throbbing freshly as the alcohol went into the wound. JJ quickly cleaned up the rest of the blood from his nose, and put a little gauze strip over the cut above his lip.

"Spence, I think you might need to go to the ER," she said, stepping back and seeing that he was still clutching his stomach.

"No, I'm fine," he protested, wincing slightly. JJ frowned.

"Spence-"

"Really, JJ. I'm fine"

xxx

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital?" JJ asked, concern filling her voice, and evident in her eyes. They were sitting in JJ's lounge room, with the TV on in the background. Spencer nodded.

"I'm fine. Just bruised ribs is all," he said, one arm still wrapped around his stomach.

When Spencer tried to go home, JJ convinced him to stay, seeing how much pain he was in just by walking.

"You don't have a guest room?" Spencer asked. JJ shook her head. Beckoning for him to follow, she began to walk to her bedroom.

"JJ, I can-"

"You're not sleeping on the couch, Spence"

"But I can't sleep in your bed"

"Yes, you can. We're both adults. It'll be fine, come on," she said, waving him to come with.

xxx

JJ couldn't sleep. Therefore, she couldn't tear her eyes from the roughed up young genius as he slept. She had to fight back the urge to reach out and trace the contours of his chest with the tip of her finger, to run her fingers through his wavy locks. If only he felt the same way...

xxx

JJ walked quickly down the hallway to the reception desk, her heels tapping against the linoleum floor. She approached the desk just as the woman hung up a phone call.

"How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Spencer Reid"

The woman tapped away at her keyboard before pointing down the hall. "Fourth on the right"

JJ thanked her, heading down towards the room she had indicated. Stopping in the open doorway, she leant against the frame, smirking.

"Don't you dare-"

"I told you so," JJ cut in. Straightening up, she walked across to Spencer's bedside, pulling over a chair and sitting down. Spencer was lying completely still, his face pale, with numerous drips and machines hooked up to him.

"There's a slight perforation in my spleen. I have to lie completely still for four days to let it heal," Spencer explained.

"Well, I'll send Jackson 'The World's Biggest Dick' Theroux your medical bills"

"Why did you come here?"

"You don't want me here? Because I can leave"

"No, it's not that. Why you? Who called you?"

"Morgan. He said you'd collapsed at work"

"I don't mean this in a bad way...but, why _did_ you come here?"

JJ smiled softly, gently taking his hand and squeezing it. "Because you've been there for me over the past week and a bit, how could I not be here for you?"

"Fair enough"

**A/N: Took a while, but I have formulated an EXCELLENT timeline and story in my head.**

**Please review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've become hooked on Keeping Up With The Kardashians. It has inspired me somewhat, when it comes to relationships, but you won't see any of that crap we see in the magazines pop up in ANY of my stories.**

**OMG, I'm unhealthily insanely happy and proud of the timeline I've come up with. But it's been used before in slightly different ways. So, just ignore my insanity.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

Spencer walked alongside JJ as they walked through a busy, lit up street in DC. She was talking animatedly, a beautiful smile lighting up her pretty face. Spencer was glad that she seemed to have pulled herself out of her funk.

"And all I could think was 'No way!', because-"

"JJ, stop talking," Spencer said softly, a smile on his face. JJ frowned.

"Did I say something, because if I did, I'm so sorry, Spence, really-"

"JJ!" Spencer laughed.

"What?"

"I wanted to do this," he said softly. His heart practically pounded out of his chest as he cupped her cheek in his hand, leant down and gently pressed his lips to hers. When she didn't respond, he panicked, thinking he'd made a wrong move...until she began to gently kiss him back. His heart was now trying to bungee jump out of his ribcage. He was kissing JJ! The girl he had very literally fallen in love with at first sight, and had dreamed of being intimate with.

People walking past smiled at the cute couple. While there were regulations against public displays of affection, sometimes, it was just too romantic to care about.

Spencer pulled away, looking into JJ's eyes. JJ had a small smile on her face, but her eyes were gleaming with excitement.

"I liked that," she said softly, her smile growing.

"So did I," Spencer replied just as softly. Slowly, he took her hand in his, and they began to walk again.

"Spence...I'm hesitant about dating again...especially after Jackson...but I've realised lately that I want to be with you," JJ said slowly, wanting to explain it as simply as was possible.

"JJ...I want...I want to be with you too...and after that kiss-"

"After that kiss, well, we don't really have a choice. That was too good to pass up"

"I'll take it as slowly as you need. I'll never pressure you," Spencer said reassuringly. JJ smiled, putting her arm around his midsection and leaning into his side as they walked. Spencer's stomach fluttered at the sudden close contact, but he quickly recovered, and responded by putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I'd like that," she said warmly, looking up at him briefly. Spencer smiled. The whole thing had gone a lot smoother than he had thought it would. When he'd decided to make his move, he was certain he was going to screw it up. And now, it seemed, they were a couple.

xxx

JJ was sitting at her desk, when her assistant, Addi, came in. Addi was probably the only person in the Pentagon that JJ liked.

"How's your day been? You looked like you could use this," Addi said warmly, handing her a Starbucks coffee.

"You're a lifesaver," JJ gushed, taking a sip of the coffee, closing her eyes briefly as the caffeine goodness hit her tastebuds. Addi sat down across from JJ, setting down the file she had been carrying.

"So, how have you been lately? Because I know you've been through a rough spot these past couple of months," Addi asked. JJ smiled.

"Things are...definitely getting better," she replied, thinking of Spencer in her mind.

"Any new guys to erase the memories of the others?" Addi teased. JJ couldn't help blushing and grinning like a fool. "Oh my god. Who is he?"

"I used to work with him at the BAU. He's incredibly good looking, and he has the most amazing eyes...," JJ trailed off, blushing deeply as she realised what she'd just said.

"Aw, you are adorable," Addi teased again. JJ took another sip of coffee as Addi stood up.

"Anyway, girl talk later, I have files to prepare for you," she said enthusiastically. JJ groaned. The thought of more work was just too much.

xxx

JJ curled up on her couch, a heat pack on her stomach. It was _that_ time of the month again, and she felt like death. Staring blankly at the TV, she stretched her legs out to try and ease the ache in her back. Thank god it was Friday night. She had the weekend to curl up and die, before going back to work on Monday.

"Knock knock," Spencer's voice called out. JJ groaned as she pulled herself off the couch. Throwing the heat pack in her place, she shuffled to the front door, not wanting to upset her already nauseous stomach anymore than she had to. As Spencer walked through the door, she stretched her arms up around his neck, leaning against him with her eyes closed for a minute.

"You ok?" Spencer asked softly, wrapping his arms around her. "You don't look so well"

"I don't feel so well," JJ mumbled, pulling away and leading him to the lounge room. Grabbing the heat pack, she sat back down on the couch, clutching it to her cramped stomach.

"What's wrong?" Spencer replied, sitting down beside her and putting his arm around his girlfriend. JJ leaned into his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Do you really want to know?" she questioned. Spencer was about to answer, when a thought struck him. Brushing JJ's hair out of her face, he tipped her chin up.

"Is it...that time...of the month?" he asked, blushing deeply. JJ nodded, cuddling closer to his side.

"My stomach is killing me," she moaned. Spencer carefully sat up, making sure JJ wasn't about to fall if he got up too quickly.

"I'll be right back," he said softly, kissing her forehead. Reaching down, he took the heat pack from her hands.

"No," JJ whined, trying to take it back.

"I'm heating it up again," Spencer told her. JJ caved in, letting him take it. Spencer made quick work of re-heating it, while he dug around in the fridge for the milk. When the pack was re-heated, he took it back to the lounge room, where JJ had now sprawled across the couch. She took it from his hands, pressing it to her aching stomach.

Returning to the kitchen, Spencer set about preparing hot chocolate. It didn't take him very long to finish, and pretty soon, he had it steaming in two mugs. Grabbing one, he walked back to the couch, where JJ had sat up upon seeing him approaching with the mug.

Spencer handed her the mug, and returned to grab his. As he sat down beside her, his mug on the coffee table, JJ sighed, taking a sip of the beverage, savouring the warm chocolate taste.

"Spence, you are amazing. I love you," she said, putting her mug beside his, and leaning into his side again.

"You...you do?" Spencer asked incredulously, a hot blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Yes, I do. Most guys would run at the first sign of PMS, and well...you're cute," JJ replied, blushing. Spencer put his arm around her, holding her close.

"I...I love you too," he stammered. JJ smiled. He was too adorable.

After they'd finished their hot chocolate, Spencer made dinner while JJ took a long hot bath. She relaxed in the hot water, feeling her cramped stomach begin to relax. The scented candles she'd lit certainly helped her to relax in general.

Walking out into the combined kitchen and dining area in a T-shirt and her flannel pyjama pants, she was pleasantly surprised to find Spencer waiting with two plates of steaming spaghetti.

"You didn't have to do this-"

"JJ, be quiet. I wanted to," Spencer said quickly. JJ laughed, walking over and hugging him.

They sat down to what JJ thought was the best spaghetti she'd ever had. Conversation flowed freely between them as they ate. Spencer couldn't help stealing lingering glances at the beautiful woman who sat before him. The bruise on her cheekbone had almost faded; you could only see it from a certain angle. Loose strands of her hair hung down, framing her face.

He couldn't believe that she was his girlfriend. That she wanted to be.

As they sat on the couch after dinner, watching TV, JJ kept groaning as her back ached and her stomach cramped painfully. Without saying a single word, Spencer placed his hands on her hips, fuelled by a confidence he didn't know he had, and gently massaged her lower back with his thumbs.

"Oh, Spence...that feels good," JJ sighed, leaning into his touch. Spencer gently rubbed circles over the backs of her hip bones, digging in a little every now and then, eliciting a sigh of pleasure from JJ.

JJ turned, pressing a deep kiss to Spencer's lips, catching him off guard. Her tongue sought entry past his lips, which was quickly granted. When the need for oxygen became more important, they broke apart. JJ smiled warmly at Spencer.

"You're everything I ever dreamed of," she said softly, slowly rubbing her hands up and down his upper arms.

"So are you," Spencer muttered, leaning in to kiss her again.

**A/N: Okey doke, off to fight Mum for my iPod back.**

**Please leave a review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This one is jumping forward a little, just thought I would forewarn you. I'm also very sorry this took so long!**

**I would honestly fill out the 'first time', but gotta be cautious in my house.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

Ever since Spencer and JJ had started seeing each other, he had been showing up on JJ's doorstep every few nights like clockwork, spending an amount of time crying on her shoulder over Emily's death. JJ had comforted him every time, and showed no sign of being annoyed or frustrated, even though it had gone on for nearly two months by now. It had simply become part of a routine.

JJ opened the door without a word, allowing him inside. As soon as her front door was closed, Spencer broke down. Taking his hand, JJ pulled him through to the couch, where he sat down. JJ sat down beside him, putting her arm around him and pulling him close so that his head was resting on her shoulder. She held him as body shook with distraught sobs, tears over a lost friend. She whispered words of comfort in his ear, kissed his temple, and rubbed his back as she tried to make his grief easier to deal with.

She just wished she could tell him the truth and end his pain.

xxx

Spencer woke up on the right side of JJ's bed, eyes bloodshot from the tears he'd cried into JJ's shoulder a few hours before. Looking to his left, he found the other side empty, covers thrown back. Rubbing his eyes, Spencer sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Just as he wondered where JJ was, the sound of the shower running became apparent to him. A soft song was floating out into the bedroom.

Getting up, Spencer walked across the room, swaying slightly as his head adjusted to being upright again. Leaning against the frame outside the ajar bathroom door, he listened to the gentle sound of JJ's voice.

"How can I love when I'm afraid to fall...but watching you stand alone. All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow," was the harmonic sound of JJ's voice. Spencer gently knocked on the door, watching the mirror as JJ's head appeared around the curtain, a smile on her face.

"You're up," she stated simply. Spencer nodded, stepping inside the bathroom and hopping up on the counter. JJ turned off the shower, reaching out and grabbing a towel. Wrapping it around herself, she stepped out of the shower, moving across to stand in between Spencer's legs. Snaking her arms around his waist, she stretched up and kissed him.

"Feel better?" she asked. Spencer shrugged, putting his arms around her back.

"A little, I guess," he said softly, giving her a kiss in return. JJ found herself deepening the kiss, seeking entry past his soft lips. Spencer granted her access, groaning as their tongues met briefly.

JJ smiled inwardly as Spencer's hands slowly slid down her back, dragging the towel down a little as he massaged her lower back, heading dangerously low. She pulled away from the kiss, looking into his eyes.

"Are you sure?...Because we can wait, baby," she said softly.

"I'm sure," Spencer replied softly, hopping down off the counter. Sweeping her into his arms, he carried her to the bedroom, where he lay her back on the bed, kissing her deeply as he crawled over the top of her. JJ wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer and deepening their kiss.

xxx

Spencer gently stroked JJ's hair as she lay against his bare chest. They had shared a wonderful first experience, even though there had been a few expected moments; Spencer hadn't lasted very long, JJ had gotten over excited and her body wouldn't do what she wanted it to, and they hadn't really known how to make each other feel good. They both knew, however, that those issues would only be sorted through experience, once they became even more intimate, and began to know each other's bodies better. JJ's eyes were half closed; she was exhausted, from being the one Spencer could lean on, from the dark secret she was keeping, and last but definitely not least, the beautiful sex they had just had.

"I love you," JJ whispered, moving up and pressing a kiss to Spencer's lips. Spencer smiled a little, closing his eyes as they kissed softly. When they broke apart, he slowly opened his eyes, finding himself gazing into JJ's brilliant blues.

"I love you too," he replied softly, lightly rubbing JJ's back as she cuddled closer to him. The feel of her warm, smooth skin under his hand was one of the best sensations he'd felt. It was a little surreal to him that after seven years of knowing each other, and after a pretty disastrous date in 2004, he was finally with his dream girl.

JJ had loved the way he had touched her. Even though they had been learning what made the other feel good, it had been much better than her disastrous string of sexual relationships. He had wanted it to be good for her, had wanted her to feel pleasured. Their intimacy was about both of them making love to each other. JJ's previous relationships had been about the guys using JJ as a hot, quick relief. JJ could hardly comprehend how stupid she had been to open her legs to them. But now, with Spencer, she felt complete. She felt equal, and loved.

JJ knew in that moment that she was in love. And this time...it was real.

xxx

"I never got to say goodbye," Spencer sobbed into JJ's shoulder.

"I know, baby. I know. It's all going to be ok," JJ said softly. Inside, her heart was tearing to see her boyfriend such an emotional wreck. She felt responsible for his pain, because she knew what he didn't.

"It's so unfair," Spencer cried. JJ kissed his temple, holding him as close to her as he could get. In the tenth week of the 'routine', JJ was starting to hate herself for putting her boyfriend through such a great deal of pain. She had constantly asked herself what kind of person did that. And the only conclusion was not a good person.

xxx

Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi strode confidently around the catwalk to his office. Pushing down on the handle, he opened the door, finding a familiar face awaiting him. Sighing, but smiling, he crossed the room and perched on the edge of his desk.

"You said we needed to talk...but at 2am?"

JJ half smiled, shrugging. "I saw the lights were on"

"And you couldn't sleep," David nodded knowingly. "Which tells me, you've given some thought to what we discussed"

JJ nodded slightly. "I haven't stopped thinking about it"

"So?"

Taking a deep breath, she smiled.

"I'm coming back"

**A/N: And there we have it, this is where things start to unfold.**

**Please leave a review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


End file.
